Deep Sleep
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: I was distraught.  I couldn't move, eat, see, hear, speak feel.  As if it was film playing over and over inside my mind.  Bella's depression sent her into a sleep she couldn't wake from.  And she faded away. NM: I do not own Stepehenie Meyer's books


Just a short story. Enjoy (well it's rather depressing...so...)

* * *

I was distraught. I couldn't move. I couldn't eat. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. I couldn't feel. I couldn't feel anything. As if it was film playing over and over inside my mind. Right before my awaking eyes. My eyes that were blind to every thing else.

I finally awoke. My eyes finally saw what was really playing before me. My mother and father before me. I don't remember their names. A suitcase laid on my bed, clothing shoved in it. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew I couldn't leave. If I left something bad would happen. I would forget something. I might hurt more. It might start raining.

Suddenly my head could turn. My arms moved, and I sat up. I pulled myself up and screamed. I yelled at the nameless parents. I begged them not to take me away. I couldn't remember the name of this place. The word escaped me. My mind. I held onto the man whom was my father, the name I couldn't think of. I asked him not to send me away. Then it started to rain. It poured, and thundered. And he held onto me. He said unheard words.

I was supposed to rest. I think. I couldn't remember his words. If I ate he would leave me alone. If I went to school, he wouldn't worry. But I knew I couldn't do it. All I could do was try not to dwell, not to think, if I thought, then I would be transported to that day. And I couldn't do it anymore. I just wanted everything to be quiet. I didn't want to hear anything anymore. I didn't want to remember.

"Are you sure?" Asked a voice. I sat up to see a young woman, with dull misty brown eyes and a dull brown hair.

"Yes" I told her.

"You want to give up everything?" She asked.

"I will give up anything" I said, only it wasn't aloud. Somehow she heard me.

"Alright then" Her the corners of her mouth moved upward. I don't remember what it is called.

She held her hand out to me. I took it. Her grasp was ice cold, more cold than of the one who I no longer spoke of. She moved close to me and hugged me. Mist came into my sight, and I heard, or rather, felt a light hum, a vibration. My body faded into nothing, something just numb…

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything for you." Said the woman. But her words meant nothing to me. They had nothing to do with me. I was satisfied. I couldn't feel anything, I didn't have to think, and I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

Bella went away, far away. My name is Anna, but everyone calls me Bella. Bella is deep in sleep. She will never awake again. I took Bella to see Jacob. Jacob was very kind to Bella. But Bella isn't awake. Only I heard his voice. I became best friends with Jacob. And I wished it could be more. But Bella has not healed from her last lover. Every time I consider it, Bella's body is almost ripped apart.

Bella's father Charlie says I don't act like Bella. He wants to send us to Renee. But he doesn't know that Bella can't hear him. To protect myself, and Bella I must act more like her.

Jessica was a friend of Bella's. I asked her to have a girls' night out, so that Charlie wouldn't get mad anymore. It was a disaster. Bella's body didn't like the music, and I had to make up reasons to listen to rap. She didn't like the movie, and we had to miss the ending. But the worst part was that Bella almost awoke. I almost went back to sleep. Bella moved on her own toward some nasty looking people, I don't know how she found the strength. When she walked toward them, his voice came back, and spoke aloud. Somehow I forced her back, and we went back with Jessica.

But now I can relax. Bella didn't really wake up. Her memories did though. Her memories made up his voice, her memories made her walk. That was the affect on me, Bella felt nothing, Bella knew nothing. She was deep in sleep.

Because Bella is deep in sleep, I am forced to dream dreams that are destined for her, not me. But I still had control. I just had to make sure she doesn't remember.

After hearing his voice, I decided I liked it. And I did crazy things to hear it. Bella never did. She never woke. Not even when I rode motorcycles with Jacob, or when we hiked through the forests. She wasn't even there when I decided to look for his meadow. She didn't even flinch when I found a vampire, she didn't stir when he tried to kill us. She was asleep while I learned about the werewolves. She never opened her eyes. I had become Bella, even though my name is Anna. I was accustomed to her memories now, and when We recognized Carlisle's vehicle, I was excited, for her. I left my loving Jacob behind, just because I wanted to meet the good vampires.

* * *

I helped Alice and Bella save Edward. And Bella almost awoke. But I kept her in her dreamless sleep. I wouldn't let Edward wake her up. I liked this place I had created for myself- I mean for Bella.

"Bella, I just want to know if you can still love me? Have I hurt you too much?" He asked Her, But she wasn't awake. So I just assumed he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't love you." I watched his face change, as if he was in agonizing pain. "I'm sorry, but you don't know me anymore." I told him. He didn't know me. I was Anna, and Bella was fast asleep.

He kissed my forehead and left. I never saw him again, and I left Jacob too. Fork's was just to boring for my taste. I went to Florida with Bella's Mother. She was lots of fun. I was happy, and Bella was never going to wake.

_**The End **_

* * *

please review!_**  
**_


End file.
